Here to Stay
by water-doragon
Summary: (SongFic) What does Inuyasha think about Kagome when she's not awake to see him starring? How does he truly feel about her? InuKag 'Wondering' By Good Charlotte.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha nor the song 'Wondering' by Good Charlotte.

**Author's note**: Hello and welcome to my first SongFic! This is what happens when you have a writers block and have been reading SongFics for three hours.

Anyway, this is a SongFic in Inuyasha's p.o.v when he thinks about Kagome.

Wha.....? This has been done before? BAH! Don't care!! My SongFic and your going to enjoy it!! -glares-

Otherwise, why would you be here?

)()(

**Here to Stay**

)()(

_If you want me to wait, I would wait for you_

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right thru_

_If you don't wanna say anything at all_

_I'm happy wondering_

__

The moon was high in the dark velvet sky. Shinning it's light just on our camp, making the fire look useless. My eyes astride upward to the moon where it sat there, mocking me as he grew thinner in the sky each night. I sighed deeply and return my gaze down on my companions. On either side of the fire, as usual, the monk and the taijiya laid sleeping. I often wondered why the monk just didn't tell her how he felt, but I am not the one who should be talking.

I couldn't even do it myself.

_Since I was a young man I never was a fun man_

_I never had a plan and no security_

_Then ever since I met you I never could forget you_

_I only wanna get you right here next to me_

__

I shook my head and turned my golden orbs over to the one I held so close to my heart. _Kagome_. She laid hidden in that weird contraption that she called a 'sleeping bag'. It kept her warm, so what was I going to complain about? Slowly, with my eyes never leaving her moon lighten face, I slipped down the tree where I was and walk over to her side.

She looked like an angle in the moon light.

'_Cause everybody needs someone that they can trust and..._

_You're somebody that I found just in time_

_Now my life is changing, it always rearranging_

_It always getting stranger then I thought it ever could_

_Ever since I found you, I wanna be around you_

_I wanna get down to the point that I need you_

__

I want to tell her, so bad that my heart is bursting with pain....But I can't. Why you ask? I.... don't know... And I curse at myself every time I see her for not having the courage. That flea bag (Koga) was able to do it, then why couldn't I!?

But I didn't care, I would stay by her side no matter what. I needed her and sometimes I even thought she needed me. I knew no matter what, I would stay by her side if she said she needed me to (unless I had to defeat a demon to protect her), and if she told me to wait, I would waited, usually. No matter what way I would look at it, I needed her.

'_Cause everybody needs someone that they can trust and..._

_You're somebody that I found just in time_

__

She freed me from my death and brought the warmth in my heart that I thought I had lost long ago. If she left...... If I never got to see her again I would die. Physically, mentally and emotionally. Pretty weak sounding, isn't it? Well, that's how I feel and I can't hide it anymore.

I can hear myself thinking _'Kiss her!'_,but I can't. What if she doesn't return the love I give her? I could never stand that, even thinking of it makes my heart wrench in pain. All I want is for her to be happy with whatever she chooses.

_If you want me to wait, I would wait for you_

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right thru_

_If you don't wanna say anything at all_

_I'm happy wondering_

__

Yet, if I tell her the world would finally be off my shoulders. Miroku would stop bothering me to tell her and stop bring up all these 'plan's that would probably never work. Shippou would stop bothering me, though I might miss beating him up and finally Sango would stop giving me those looks..... They were kinda creepy at times.

They all knew how I felt about the girl from the future, even though I never told them. Sighing again, I shifted closer towards her to get a better look of her face. The moon light played on her rosy cheeks, giving it a slightly haunting but heavenly look.

She was my Kagome, the woman whom I fell in love with.

_Don't tell me the bad news_

_Don't tell me anything at all_

_Just tell me that you need me_

_And stay right here with me_

__

Even as I stared at her now or think of our first meeting, she's nothing like Kikyo, nothing at all. Kikyo, even in life had a soulless look to her. She never smile and never showed her true feelings. I knew that she couldn't do that, but still not even her eyes gave a flicker of life. She was already dead inside, even when we fell in love.

But now, when I look into Kagomes' eyes I see all the emotions in her. Sometimes I can't even look away from her, she always pulled me in like a black hole. Her smile, her scent, it gave me a taste of heaven. I even sometimes get so close as to telling her, but the words freeze in my throat. Those times are always awkward and they usual end in a fight.

_If you want me to wait, I would wait for you_

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right thru_

_If you don't wanna say anything at all_

__

_'Tell her!'_ A voice rang in my head, but like all the times before, I pushed it back into the farthest regains of my brain. I just had to deal with it, that I would never be good enough for her. She was a miko, highly thought of and loved and I was nothing but a dirty hanyou. Doomed to be alone forever.

Lost deep in my thoughts, I didn't realized what I was doing. My hand had reached out and started stroking the soft midnight black hair that laid on her shoulders. I was completely lost in lala-land and didn't notice her breath turning uneven. Slowly, her brown eyes fluttered opened and meet my golden ones. I caught my breath, as well as my hand.

"Inuyasha......?" She whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I glanced around quickly, hoping to find a way out of the mess I had created for myself, but I saw no route of escape. Maybe..... it was time? Had fate pushed me into this?

_I'm happy wondering_

Her eyes still stared at me, piecing right down to my soul. It was time. Time to suck it in and finally say what I felt. Time to tell her the truth.

"Kagome, there's something I want to tell you....."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**waterdoragon**: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How did you guys like my first SongFic? I personally loved it! A bit of fluff and a dive into Inuyasha's personal thoughts!

**Inuyasha**: Hey! MY THOUGHTS!

**Me**: -rolls eyes- Whatever lover boy.

**Inuyasha**: -blush- Shut up!

**Me**: Anyway, ignore him and REVIEW!


End file.
